The present invention relates to electrical connector systems and methods, and in particular to connector clamping seat structures for use for example in solar energy junction boxes.
A number of practical applications involve interconnecting electrical connectors. Connection types include detachable connections and permanent (not detachable) connections. A common type of detachable conductor connection used in solar energy junction boxes, for example, comprises a connector plug and a connector socket (also called a male end and a female end). Some connection designs are subject to unwanted accidental release of the connection.